What If
by RedNightinGale091
Summary: This is my "What If.." Story.Its like what if it happened...K To be safe! R & R Please!
1. Amulet Heart Dream!

**Me:Yay! First Submission and this is my what I call it "What If" of Ep 69!! **

**Everyone: T_T Ok… **

**Ikuto:You lost me in the "What if" Part *Laughs* **

**Me: Meanies since you did that ill make this Amuto!! **

**Tadase: What!?!? **

**Ikuto: Finally!! **

**Me: Just Kiddin' too bad Ikuto!Tadamu forever!! **

**Amu: Get on with it!! **

**Me: Fine Ran,Miki,Suu Take it away! **

**Ran: AmuXTadase091 doesn't anything and… **

**Miki: Doesn't own Shugo Chara (Doki)…. **

**Suu: Peach Pit does –Desuu! **

**

* * *

**

**In The Royal Garden**

**~~(Amu's POV)~~**

**---------Flashback----------------**

_Tadase: I'm in love with someone!! And that persons name is-_

**----------End of FB----------------**

**(Me:short flashback!!!)**

"_I wonder who he was gonna say…Amulet Heart maybe_?" I thought

"Rima-chii look at amu"Yaya whispered

"Yeah shes not on earth anymore"Rima said

"Hinamori-san Are you ok?" A sweet voice called which was tadase's

"H-Hai!"

After School (Amu's House)

"What a rough day!"

**~~Ring~~~~~~Ring~~~~~Ring~~~~~~**

"Huh?"

**--------In the message--------**

_Hinamori-san if your free tomorrow can we meet at the park 1:00 pm_

_See you there_

_-Tadase_

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Ah! I overslept its 12:30!!"

"Amu-chan want me to help you" Miki said

"Hai"

"Drew Draw Drawn!"Miki said

"Arigato"

"Ran! Lets go!"

"Okay! Hop Step Jump!" Ran shouted

"wings appeared on amu's hands and legs"

**A few minutes later…=3**

* * *

"Hinamori-san gomen for the wait!" Tadase said

"Its okay!"

"So was there something you wanted to talk about?"

**-----End of Amu's POV-------**

**~~(Tadase's POV)~~**

**(In his thoughts)**

"Ok..I have to tell her…or she'll always think I like the amulet heart!" Screamed in my mind

**(Back to the real world)**

"Hai!"

"Ok what is it?" She asked in a soft voice

"Remember before?"

-----------**FB**------------

_Tadase:"I'm in love with some one! And that persons name is-"_

----------**End of FB**------

"Hai"she said

"Well..I was gonna say"

"Is it the Amulet Heart?"She asked in a sad voice

"Well I…-."

" I know tadase you like my would be self and its ok…since that's all your gonna say then bye"She said then ran away

"Demo,Hinamori-san wait!"I screamed

**(In his thoughts)**

"I'm so stupid! Why did I say that!!"He screamed in his mined

"if only I told her I like her and not the amulet heart"He said in his thoughts

"I only said that because I was afraid she would reject me"

**(back to the real world)**

**---------(Normal POV)---------**

**---A few hours later----**

Lulu:Nana cant you find anyone lost???

Nana: Found one! A strong one too!!

Lulu: Hinamori Amu!?!

Nana:Yeah shes pretty dang lost alright!

Lulu: Ok..*Chara changes*

Lulu: Your lost aren't you this jewelry will make your wishes come true and ya can do all ya want!

Lulu: Ok..Nana!

Nana: Yeah?

Lulu: We're out of here!

* * *

**---------A few moments later------**

Nagi:Hitori-kun there's an "**? Egg**!"He said running towards tadase

Tadase: "_That cant be her right_?"He thought

Yaya: A super powerful one!!

Rima: With "**X Eggs**" as well

Nagi: Wheres amu-chan?

Yaya: Look there's amu!

Rima: A-Amu-chan!!

Yaya:"Rima whats wrong?"She asked

Rima: *Pointing to amu in the middle of the tree's in the park with **4 X Eggs** with it*

**X Eggs:**

**Do you like Sports?**

**Do you like Art?**

**Do you like Cooking?**

Nagi: "Amu-chan what happened??"He asked

Amu: Amulet Heart

Amulet Heart

Amulet Heart!

Amu: **Charanari -**

**Amulet Heart Dream!**

_(Amu wearing amulet heart outfit but black and there's a ? on her heart clip)_

Nagi: "Amulet Heart Dream? Hitori-kun did something happen?"Confused wondering what happened

Tadase: Nani? *blushes / And clutches fists*

Amu:"**Black Rod!**" A black rod appearing on her hand

Tadase:"AK!"

Nagi:Amu-chan stop this!

Amu: Its all USELESS!

Rima:Then you leave us with no choice!

Yaya: Look its Kukai!

Tadase: Souma-kun!help!!

Kukai: Hai!

Rima: **Atashi no kokoro**

Kukai: **Bonko no kokoro**

Yaya: **Yaya no kokoro**

**UNLOCK!**

Rima: **Charanari - Clown Drop!**

Kukai: **Charanari - Sky Jack!**

Yaya: **Charanari - Dear Baby!**

Amu: Its all USELESS! **Blackspeeders!**

Amu flew to the other side of the park letting out black hearts that force people to hate their most loved ones….

Tadase:" Hinamori-san please stop!"he shouted

Amu: "ITS USELESS!!"she said

Rima: "Amu…"A tears fell from her eyes to her cheeks

Yaya: "Amu-chii please stop!" She shouted

Amu: "Its Use-" She was gonna shout but someone interrupted

Tadase: I didn't mean what I said..

Amu: "?" She had a confused look in her face

Tadase: "I don't like the amulet heart" he said

Amu: "Demo…You said before" Saying in a sad voice

Tadase: "I only said that because I was afraid you'd reject me!"He said

Tadase: "If I knew you since the day I went to Seiyo Academy I would have never rejected you….But then when I started to know you better and better I started to like you more and more not your charanari or your would be self…I like you Hina-.. Amu-chan.."he said

Amu: "So you don't like the amulet heart?"She said in a sad voice *The ? on her heart clip turned into an X then vanished*

* * *

**A few minutes later….**

Amu: "Where am i?"She said

Tadase: "You don't remember?" He had a confused look on his face

Amu: "Huh?What do you mean?"She looked confused wondering what happened to her

Yaya: "Don't worry me and rima will tell you ALL about it right Tadase ."Staring at tadase like this __

Tadase: "What no!"He said

Amu: "Why?"She asked

Tadase:"Nothing!"

* * *

**Me: sorry the cont will be in the next chap! **

**Amu: What happened!! **

**Tadase:Nothing! **

**Me:Don't worry amu you'll figure it out in the next chapter **

**Tadase: Please no!! *Does pretty face* **

**Me: T.T Cute (It is!! =3 KAWII!) But that wont work..Nice try but your still cute! **

**Me: Anyways..Ja Ne!**

* * *


	2. A Chocolate Filling!

**Me: Superb Sorry for not updating!!!!! It was my exam and you get the point!**

**Tadase: Are you still gonna tell her**

**Me: Yep!**

**Tadase: Aww….**

**Me: Don't worry!**

**Kiseki: May I do the honors?**

**Me: Sure**

**Kiseki: Tadase CHARA CHANGE!**

**Tadase: HAHAHA! RedNightinGale Doesn't own anything!!I will when I rule the world!!HAHAHAHA!!**

**~~The Next Day~~**

(Royal Garden)

"And that's the whole story!" Yaya said

"EH?!!?"Amu screamed

"T-Ta-Tadase-Kun is this true?!" Amu Asked

"H-Hai" Tadase said blushing

" Umm…."Amu said while blushing

"Well..Lets go back to our meeting..

? eggs have been rising as well as X eggs

So we should be careful at all times"Tadase said

"Roger!"Yaya screamed

"Got it!" Nagi replied

"Ok" Rima said

"Yeah"Amu said happily in a low voice

~~After Class~~

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase said running towards amu

"Hai Tadase-kun??" Amu asked

"So is it a yes??" He asked

"Umm" Amu was speechless

"Its fine.."He said

"I'll think about it.."She said as she smiled

"Ok.." He said as he smiled back

~~(Tadase's POV)~~

~In his House~

"How are you grandmother?"

"Im fine thank you for asking" She replied

"Oh yes I almost forgot!" She said as she handed

A flier that said a chocolate making class

"Would you like to join?"She asked

"Ok"

~~In the chocolate making class~~

(In his thoughts)

"Ok..I gotta make this perfect for hinamori-san!"

~~After the chocolate making class~~

"Im sure she would like this!" He thought

~~The next day in class~~

"Tadase-sama,Please accept this!" A girl said giving tadase some chocolates

"Arigato" Tadase said

"Hinamori-san!"Tadase said

"Ohayo Tadase-kun! Meet me in the royal garden later ok?" She said

~~After Class in the royal garden~~

(In tadase's thoughts)

"Should I give it now or later!?! Maybe later if I get a chance and what if I don't?!?!"He screamed in his mind

(Back to the real world)  
"Hey guys I made chocolate's for us!"Amu said

"YAY! CHOCOLATES!!!" Yaya screamed

"Shugoi! These taste amazing did you do this by yourself?"Tadase asked

"Hai!" Amu said

" And she didn't even use Suu's power!" Ran said

"But it took her a looong time!" Miki replied

"It was a great effort though –Desu!" Suu said

~~After School~~

"Hinamori-san!"Tadase said running towards Amu

"Oh,Hi tadase-kun!" Amu said

"I almost forgot" Amu said

"AH! Its not here!!" Amu screamed

"Dijobu Hinamori-san??"Tadase asked

"Well..You see I was gonna give some chocolates I made for you" Amu said blushing

"Oh is that so, Im looking forward to it though" He said

"Here! I made these for you" He said blusing

"Arigato Tadase-kun!" She said smiling

**

* * *

**

**Me: Yey! I hope you all liked it!! R & R please!!**


End file.
